


Steps to (Unwittingly) Adopting an Enzo Amore

by Varmint



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enzo is Hurt, Eventual Friendship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Kayfabe Compliant, Maybe More Will Help Too, Mild Angst, Partner Betrayal, Post-Betrayal, Sheamus and Cesaro are There
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varmint/pseuds/Varmint
Summary: The first time they save him, it's because they feel pity for him and don't want Bray Wyatt manipulating him. The second time is because they're not about to allow the Revival to pick on him. And on this pattern of swooping in to save Enzo Amore goes for Sheamus and Cesaro. First, they did so reluctantly. By the end, though, they do it because they consider him a friend.





	1. Enzo's Chapter

He wasn't the kind to look for trouble. Trouble, though, loved to look for him. So no matter what he did, Enzo Amore was _always_ getting into trouble. It didn't matter if it was his fault or not. It just loved to follow him around and make him seem like some kind of delinquent, even though he wasn't.

Like, right now. He wasn't looking for any trouble. If anything, he was _purposefully_ trying to _stay away_ from anybody and anything that might bring him any kind of complications. There was almost no one around him at this point because of how well he'd managed to hide himself. So he hoped that, somehow, he'd be able to get through the night.

He didn't speak backstage. Not only from the overwhelming sadness that caused his chest to feel too tight and a knot to form at the base of his throat. But also from the ever present fear that came from not having a trusted shadow standing behind him at all times.

Cass had left him. _His brother_ had abandoned him. Kicked him to the curb. _Literally thrown him out as if he were nothing more than yesterday's trash._

He'd always known his big mouth would eventually get him into a whole lot of trouble. It had done so thousands of times before, even when trouble had not been his target. But... Well, it was a low blow that he'd never even thought about before because it _wasn't_ supposed to happen. His big mouth had gotten him into enough trouble that Big Cass had finally left him.

With a heavy sigh, the Certified G (who felt _none_ of his usual confidence after having been betrayed by his brother) pulled his black hoodie lower over his face. He wanted to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. And this little hole he'd managed to find seemed- to him- to be the perfect spot to stay in to avoid anyone finding him.

By a normal person's standards, Enzo was a big guy. But in the WWE, with its larger-than-life stadiums and giant competitors, he was dwarfed. Cass, with his seven foot frame, had always helped keep Enzo feeling safe from all the bigger men. But he wasn't around anymore now, was he? There was no one around to keep him safe. So he needed to make sure that he didn't do anything too stupid.

It was a small, dark spot which was nestled in between two large crates that were held in the deepest, less used backstage area. The kind of spot that Enzo would normally avoid because he thrived in the spotlight, not on the sidelines. But he was aware that this was the kind of spot that no one would actively look for. Unless they were looking for a spot of their own to hide in, of course. Last he'd checked, though, Enzo Amore was the only dumbass to have gotten betrayed recently by his brother.

A nice, quiet place where no one would find him. Nice, _lonely_ place where no one could see him struggle to hold his tears.

Really, it wasn't fair. It was supposed to have been Enzo and Cass forever. Tag team 'til the end. They had started the road together and they were supposed to have reached the finish line the same way. _Together._

Big Cass had other plans... Big enough to off on his own as he beat Enzo out of the running...

"Shoulda seen it coming..." The man murmured softly to himself, trying his best to keep his voice from becoming even marginally loud. "Can't keep my mouth shut... Even for the life of me..."

A sharp hiss escaped his lips as he moved his arms to cross over his chest, pain erupting all around him even at the slightest movement. He knew he should have gotten checked over by the docs after having been thrown down the ramp during Cass' betrayal. His whole body ached and his head pounded uncomfortably. And, from the way his right wrist insisted on pounding as if his heart now lay _there_ , he knew he must have sprained a few things.

Leaving his cozy little spot wasn't an option, though. Because leaving meant having to face a reality without his brother having. Leaving meant having to meet pity filled stares that would be sent his way by the wrestlers that cared enough to feel, but didn't care enough to act. And, worst of all, leaving meant running the risk of accidentally running into someone- _anyone_ \- that hated him. Because now, there was no one to bail him out.

With his eyes closed and his mind racing, Enzo leaned his head back so it rested against the wall behind him. He was tired and in pain. But he didn't want to head back to the hotel just yet, more than aware of the fact that Cass and he shared a room. They'd checked in together. And Cass wasn't really the kind to lose a good night's sleep over something he considered trivial.

Enzo... He was now a trivial thought in Cass' mind. He wouldn't spare a single thought to Enzo or his feelings anymore now that he'd finally gotten his message through.

Hope was a horrible thing sometimes. Enzo had hoped after Cass had admitted to attacking him that they would be able to make up. He had hoped that years of friendship and always watching each other's backs wouldn't be thrown away by a few impassioned words. But it seemed that, even though Enzo _hoped_ this would happen, Cass didn't give a single damn.

Soft sniffles left him as the aching man tried his best to keep from crying. He really didn't want any more tears to fall. He'd never been a big fan of crying, much less in public spaces.

But it wasn't as if he had anywhere to go...

As he huddled deeper into himself and pressed his back into the wall, Enzo couldn't help but feel as if there was someone watching him. Which, on a normal day, would be fine. Because being watched just meant that Cass was around to fuss over him... But... But there was no Cass around to watch him anymore... So why in the hell did he feel eyes on him?

Even though curiosity began to bite at him, made him wish to look up to understand why he felt as if he were being watched, Enzo didn't want to. There was a possibility that there _was_ someone watching him. And if there really was, he didn't know if he had it within himself to face them. Not tonight. He couldn't be strong tonight.

Faintly, he could hear the roar of the crowd as faint music played. He had not idea what was going on anymore, who was fighting. He hadn't really paid much attention to those that were slotted to fight tonight because he had been so preoccupied wanting to make up with Cass.

Over the sounds coming from the main area, though, he swore that he could hear footsteps and... Was that _whispering_?

The more Enzo focused on the noise, the more he was able to make it out. And, without a doubt, it was the harsh whispering of at least two people trying to communicate quietly. He wanted to know who it might have been that was so close to him... But the man just kept his eyes closed and his head leaned back. Because the last thing he needed was for his curiosity to land him in trouble once more.

After a few seconds, the hushed hisses are gone and Enzo is left alone once again.

 _Alone_.

He hadn't been alone for so long... He didn't like it...

With a heavy groan, the man stretched his arms out in front of him to try and ease some of the tension within his muscles. But just as he was about to retract them to cross them over his chest, he felt _something_ suddenly touch him.

A shouted gasp was what left Enzo as his eyes flew open. And in the faint darkness of the large room he found himself in, his eyes focused in on the other human that had no reason to be in here.

"Little lamb, do not be afraid."

Glassy green eyes bore into Enzo's soul as thin lips curved upwards in a smile that was as terrifying as it was oddly comforting.

Enzo blinked at Bray Wyatt in complete stupefaction for a few seconds before he looked down at his right hand, only to find that the odd sensation he had felt had been Bray's fingers brushing up against him. He quickly snatched his hand away from the insane man, though, and tried to push himself even further into the wall he hid within.

"Uh... What do you want?"

The long haired man didn't answer immediately. Instead he continued to stare at Enzo, glassy eyes bearing into him in a way that made him feel _naked_. Enzo squirmed under the gaze as he waited for an answer and tried to think of a form of escape. But there was none. Because he had sandwiched himself in between the large containers, there was only one way to get in. Only one way to get out.

_(Yeah, they're called bottlenecks, 'Zo. It's like a chokepoint where the guy with the best skills wins. That's why you're always getting your ass kicked at video games. You don't know how to deal with 'em._ _)_

_(But that's what we got explosives for! Blowing bottles up an' shit!)_

_(... True...)_

A bottleneck. _Shit_.

"Dear little lamb, you have been hurt. Betrayed by the one you considered dear." Bray's body stood right in front of Enzo's only way out, effectively keeping the other man trapped inside. "But there is no reason for you to continue hurting. Let me help you, little lamb. Under my watchful eye, you will never be-"

"Oi! Wyatt!"

The sudden shout had Enzo jumping. But Bray merely breathed in with frustration tainting his features.

From behind the long haired man's body, Enzo could faintly make out two pairs of feet heading their way. But when Bray turned around to face the new comers, he stepped closer to Enzo, making sure that he wasn't able to see much of what happened.

"Sheamus. Cesaro. My, my, what sort of violent business brings you two to me?"

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Enzo could hear Cesaro clearly and his voice seemed annoyed and somewhat breathless, "But I don't think messing with Enzo right now would be a good idea."

Bray's head cocked to the side as he placed his hands on his hips, "And why would that be? Listen here, Swiss Sheep, this lamb has lost his way through a betrayal he cannot forgive. I am merely a shepherd looking to bring him back towards a new, brighter light."

"Yeah, no." A deep, accented voice snarked, making Enzo immediately begin to wonder just what Cesaro and Sheamus were doing trying to drive Bray away from him. "I'm not dealing with this now."

A pale white fist flew from in front of Bray and slammed into the side of his face. The man was left stunned from it and open to further attacks. But he was merely shoved away from the opening, allowing Enzo to see the men that had come to his rescue.

To the side, he heard Bray's body crashing into some kind of metal. But he was much too busy staring up at both Europeans to think too much about it.

Sheamus was breathing heavily and glared over in Bray's direction. But Cesaro merely shook his head at his partner's actions before he took a step forward and offered Enzo his hand.

"Come on. You can't stay in there."

Enzo didn't react at first. He just stared and stared and stared. But eventually Cesaro seemed to tire of waiting for him so he leaned down and forcibly grabbed him. And then he dragged him up, pulling him out of his little safe spot and into the backstage area he had wanted to avoid.

"Are you alright?" Sheamus asked roughly, making Enzo turn to look at him in confusion. The Irishman waited for an answer for a few seconds before he prodded further, "Did that snake do anythin' to you?"

Was... Was this really happening?

Had Bray Wyatt actually talked to him? And had Sheamus and Cesaro actually come in to stop him?

Too stunned to speak, Enzo merely shook his head.

The taller men didn't seem pleased by his answer, though. They both frowned down at him.

"Let's go."

Enzo was pulled behind Sheamus by a strong grip that bordered on vice-like. But he remained quiet as he was dragged, for he really couldn't believe what was occurring at the moment.

"You should really try and stay out of trouble now, Enzo." He heard Cesaro comment from his side, and turned to find the man looking at him knowingly. "You don't have your guard dog around anymore."

This made Enzo frown for two reasons. First of all, reminding him about Cass was not going to do anything good for his mood. Second of all, though, Cesaro didn't know why it was that Bray had appeared. Just like Enzo didn't. And it wasn't as if he'd _looked_ for trouble... It had just found him again...

"I-" He was about to defend himself, but then shut himself up and shook his head.

They wouldn't believe him if he tried and explained to them why it was that the past encounter with Wyatt _wasn't his fault_. And Sheamus was moving really quickly, making Enzo stumble over himself every now and again as he struggled to gain the precise amount of speed he needed.

All three men were quiet after this. Enzo didn't have anything to say (something that was so unusual for him that he was getting _frustrated_ ) and it seemed that neither did they.

..~..~..

Hope you all enjoy this! And please remember to review!


	2. Sheamus' Chapter

Antonio Cesaro hadn't been too crazy about helping Enzo out. If anything, the man had believed that if Enzo allowed himself to get trapped by Bray Wyatt, then he deserved whatever was coming to him. But Sheamus didn't believe this. So he'd interjected himself between Bray and Enzo to stop the insane man from causing any further harm to the already hurting wrestler.

At first, they had whispered when they'd seen the man hidden rather deeply in the less used areas of the backstage. Sheamus had wanted to try and tell him some words of encouragement so he wouldn't lose himself in the betrayal. Cesaro had just wanted to _not_ stick his nose where it had no business being. But then Sheamus had decided to just go ahead and save the runt, just to keep his conscience clean.

Personally, he had never felt the sting of betrayal Enzo had. He'd been hurt before, of course. By friends that suddenly turned on him in search of greener, more promising, pastures. But he'd never been hurt by someone he considered a _brother_. Which was something he was grateful for, although a tiny bit regretful about.

Even though he'd never been betrayed by someone so close, he had never _allowed_ anyone to get that close to him before. So he hadn't faced this kind of pain simply because he'd refused to allow anyone to get so close to his heart. The only person that could even come within an _inch_ of being considered that close was Cesaro, a man he was sure would never betray him.

Then again, Colin Cassady had most probably told Enzo that they'd never be broken apart. So, really, words of promise were merely thoughts. And the thing about thoughts was that they could easily be forgotten.

"We're not doing that ever again." Antonio murmured to him as Enzo moved around in their room's bathroom, preparing himself to take a shower. "Wyatt is a dangerous man. We're not sticking our necks out for Amore again."

Sheamus waved his friend's harsh words off, more than aware that the only reason the man was so pissy was because of the fact that Enzo would be taking up space in their car as they drove to the next show. Even though the man would refuse to admit it, he was extremely high maintenance. And one of the things he did to keep good was to sleep in the back seat of the car as Sheamus drove, snuggled up to the quilt he'd had since he was a kid. To keep his 'image' around others, Cesaro refused to be seen with the quilt. And if Enzo was in the car with them, he wouldn't be able to get his peaceful hours of sleep.

"We can take him." The Irishman commented with an assured tone of voice as he made his way back towards the door, the keycard to Enzo's room resting heavily in his pocket. "Kid's going through a rough time."

He didn't see it because his back was turned to the man at the moment. But Sheamus _knew_ that Antonio rolled his eyes at him. It was a skill he'd managed picked up over months of working together and getting to see the much sassier side of Cesaro the man didn't really show off too often.

"I'll go get his bags. He can stay with us for the night and then ride with us."

"After that, he's on his own. Sheamus, we're not in the business of adopting strays."

"Aye." Sheamus murmured absently as he opened the door, but offered one final look to his friend before he left the room. "Tis true."

With having been reminded this, Sheamus began to make his way towards Enzo's hotel room.

It was true. He and Cesaro weren't some big brother figures. They were just two guys trying their best to decimate all kinds of competition and keep their tag titles. They were supposed to be working towards their longevity as champions. Not to keep some runt with a mouth too big for his body safe from the repercussions of his actions.

* * *

Enzo Amore without Big Cass was nothing like what Sheamus had expected. He wasn't loud or dramatic as he had become accustomed to seeing whenever the man was around the backstage area. If anything, he was quiet and unassuming, keeping to himself most of the time.

The ride to their next show had been pleasant enough, if not for the fact that Antonio would mutter in annoyance about picking up strays every now and again from his spot in the passenger seat. Sheamus just drove on in silence, allowing for the rock radio station to fill up the car. Enzo just remained quiet as he slept in the back seat, head leaned against the window with his arms crossed over his chest.

After they dropped him off at the arena, Sheamus completely expected to not have to deal with the younger male ever again. Cesaro had indulged him this once in backing him up as they protected him from Bray Wyatt. But, really, there was no further reason to try and make a relationship with him. Even though he was capable of being quiet, he wasn't really someone that Sheamus or Cesaro would wish to try and befriend. Their personalities just weren't all that compatible.

Well, _Antonio_ wanted to be friends with. Sheamus just felt like the man was hyperactive and somewhat annoying, but seemed to be funny enough to be entertaining to have around. Maybe wanting to make him a friend was a bit too far. But keeping him just for his humorous tendencies.

"We're the tag team champions. We should be focused on retaining our titles." Cesaro insisted as they walked from their dressing room towards the stage area. The Irishman was set to have a match tonight but was forced to listen to his partner still raving on about having been forced to drive with Enzo _once_. "If anything, we should be happy they disbanded. Cass was a real threat to our reign."

Thinking about things from a logical stand point, it _was_ good the tag team had broken up. Even though they hadn't really won anything, they were quite the powerful duo. And they may have actually caused Sheamus and Cesaro trouble if ever they managed to become number one contenders. But that wouldn't happen, so they wouldn't lose their titles to those two.

But, just like with any other championship, there would always be someone else that would fight them to take their belts. Even though these two weren't a threat anymore, that didn't mean Sheamus and Cesaro were going to live a nice and cozy life. Especially with the Hardys constantly on their asses.

"Aye. You're right." Sheamus breathed out, even though his eyes strayed to the catering area where he could see Enzo sitting quietly at one of the tables.

The loud man was seated with Alexa Bliss, but they weren't really talking. They were just sitting there. Which was quite the odd sight, considering how, usually, one would find Enzo _never shutting up_. Now, though, the man had a contemplative look on his face, eyebrows drawn in as a heavy frown pulled at the corner of his lips. Alexa, on the other hand, looked almost apologetic.

For a moment, Sheamus found himself wondering if it was right of them to leave the man alone after having helped him a few nights ago. But then Cesaro was slapping him and directing him towards Gorilla Position. So Sheamus' mind wandered back to where it was supposed to be, pushing all thoughts of Enzo Amore to the back where they wouldn't bother him.

~/~

When Sheamus and Cesaro returned from the match and passed by catering, it was to find Enzo frowning at his new companions. Companions that Sheamus was more than sure as to being completely unwanted.

The Revival weren't really all that dangerous when it came to their championships. They were just about the bottom rung of the ladder called the Raw Tag Team Division. So, really, there was no reason for Sheamus to feel that these men were any threat to him or Cesaro. Because they _weren't_. Not to _them_.

But the way they were circling around Enzo... Well, it reminded him a lot of what a shark would look like as it circled its prey. And even though Enzo was more than capable of taking a beating, it just wasn't right to allow him to get his ass handed to him by these two.

"Sheamus-"

The Irishman was walking off before Cesaro could even remind him about their policy of not taking in any strays.

But, in Sheamus' mind, he wasn't really doing anything wrong. He was just stopping a bunch of bullies from picking on a runt. There wasn't anything too big about this. Nor did it really mean anything.

"Step off." He growled in the most menacing voice he could conjure as soon as he was standing behind both men, all the while Enzo's light blue eyes widened in complete shock.

Really, there was nothing wrong with him doing this. He was just keeping the backstage politics in balance. Because, even though Enzo sometimes deserved to get his lights knocked out, it wasn't right for him to constantly get attacked now that he didn't have Big Cass around. He'd only really have to threaten people for the first few days. Enzo would eventually figure himself out and keep out of sight to make sure he wouldn't get attacked. Or, better yet, Enzo would just keep his big mouth shut and avoid trouble altogether.

"Shit."

It didn't take long for the Revival to run off after Sheamus arrived. Even though they were just as loud and brash with their mouths as Enzo, they seemed to have a bit more intelligence.

Enzo blinked up at Sheamus as the Irishman smirked in the direction the retreating men were quickly walking down. Then the red haired man turned back to the younger male, offering a small nod towards him.

"Really should keep yerself out of trouble." Sheamus told the other man, then frowned softly.

What would have happened if he and Cesaro hadn't shown up when they had, Sheamus didn't want to think about. Even though Enzo could take care of himself and could take quite the beating, he was still only one person. Sure, he may give as good as he got... But Sheamus knew for a fact that he just wasn't strong enough to fight two strong men off at the same time.

It just didn't sit well with him to think of leaving Enzo alone to deal with the kind that would take advantage of him being alone. Especially now that it seemed Enzo couldn't help himself from getting into trouble.

Enzo frowned back at him for a moment before he breathed out and crossed his arms over his chest. But he just shook his head and said nothing, apparently not wanting to explain himself.

"Sheamus." Cesaro walked up to both of them with a growl of his own as he grabbed Sheamus by the shoulder and pulled him somewhat harshly to his side. "I thought we'd already discussed this? No more saving strays."

Quite frankly, they hadn't discussed anything. Antonio had come up with his own conclusions of everything that was going on around them and Sheamus had just stayed quiet and allowed him to speak.

With a small shrug, Sheamus motioned to Enzo, "What're you doin' out here?"

The blonde man gave a small shrug, "Just waitin'... Tryin' to see if someone's willing to let me room with 'em."

This made the Irishman quirk an eyebrow. But he said nothing. Cesaro stayed quiet as well. Enzo continued to explain himself without really needing anyone to prod.

"I had been staying with Bliss, you see. But now she's run into somethin' or another an' she can't let me stay with her," Enzo scrubbed his face with his right hand as he let out a heavy sigh, "Now I ain't got no one to room with so I'm tryinna see if anyone can let me bum off'a 'em."

"And that's why the Revival was here?" Antonio asked incredulously, "Did you seriously think about asking _them_?"

"Course not!" Enzo bit back, waving the man's words off with his hand, "I may be an idiot, but I ain't stupid. How you doing?" Then he shook his head and murmured, "They just wanted to pick shit again."

"Again?" Sheamus questioned, moving so he could sit down on the chair that had previously been occupied by Dash Wilder before he ran off like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs. "This isn't the first time it happens?"

"You surprised?" The younger man answered scornfully, "Finn came 'round to put an end to that the first time it happened last night. But they've just been circlin' 'round, like piranhas. They only sat down 'cause Alexa had to leave for whatever it is that's keepin' her busy, you see."

Now that just wasn't right. The Revival was targeting Enzo specifically now that he didn't have Cass around.

He knew Cesaro would throw a fit over what he was about to do. The Irishman knew for a fact that Antonio didn't want anything to do with Enzo Amore, simply to save himself from having to fight more than just his own battles. But Sheamus' had not been raised to sit idly by when he could _help someone_. So he opened his mouth without any regrets.

"You can stay with us tonight, fella."

A harsh kick to his shin that was hidden by the table they were currently sat at was delivered for his decision. But it was worth it. Because Enzo actually offered a small, lopsided, and very much relieved smile.

As they made their way back to the hotel where most of the roster was staying in, Cesaro sulked in the back seat as Enzo messed around with the radio. For a moment, the man left a loud hip hop station playing. It was an overly synthesized song with barely coherent lyrics being spouted off, so it was far from Sheamus' usual liking. But then Enzo flipped the station to one with much less boisterous music.

When Sheamus chanced a look over at him, he could tell the New Jersey native was somewhat disappointed over not being able to listen to the other song. But, really, he wasn't about to change the station back.

"Ah... I should thank yous, ya know." The loud mouth started quietly, scratching at the back of his head all the while Sheamus chanced a glance at him before returning to looking strictly at the road ahead. "You didn't have to stand up for me back on RAW with Wyatt, nor help me out now..."

From behind, Cesaro mumbled in a bordering sarcastic tone, "Really, it was nothing. You don't have to say anything about it."

Sheamus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his partner's snippy responses, then took note of the late night hour. Undoubtedly, the Swiss man was hungry and not taking that hunger too well.

"Fella, you hungry?" He asked Enzo, who froze in surprise for a second before he shrugged half heartedly, "I could go for somethin'."

So Sheamus decided that once they got to the hotel, they'd order something up using room service. That way he wouldn't have to listen to Antonio reminding him about proper caloric intake throughout the day.

..~..~..

Thank you for all the love! And I really do hope I'm doing these characters justice. Please review!


	3. Enzo Once Again

It was the day before Enzo's second RAW without Big Cass by his side. And he certainly wasn't feeling any of the confidence he usually would. Especially considering how he'd been trying to psyche himself up for the past few hours.

With a frustrated groan, the Certified G threw himself back into the couch that had been his bed during the night.

Really, it was pretty weird how it seemed that Sheamus and Cesaro had taken some kind of liking to him. After the first night they had saved him, he'd have thought that nothing too big would have happened. But after they'd swooped in like avenging angels to save him from the Revival, they'd allowed him to room with him. And even though he'd been given couches for the past three days straight, Enzo was still grateful for the help they were giving him.

Management still had him rooming with Cass. For some reason beyond him, they'd overlooked the fact that the big man had broken up their tag team (and in one of the most violent ways possible). And because they weren't the kind to change rooming arrangements in the middle of a tour, they'd just kept him there because... Well, he wasn't sure why. But it stung like all hell.

Alexa had been awesome enough to let him room with her and Nia Jax for the first few days after Cass had left him. But then some sorry rat had snitched them out to management, who had sent Alexa a warning message about rooming with someone that wasn't her roommate.

Just why the WWE got so protective about the female talent when it came to the males, Enzo would never understand. Bliss was like a little sister, it wasn't as if he'd ever try anything with her. And Nia was more than just a bit too terrifying for his liking, so she wasn't about to get jumped by him either.

He hadn't told this to Sheamus and Cesaro, though, because he'd been sure they would ridicule him. He wasn't sure why he thought this. Or just _how_ they would make fun of him. But there was a feeling deep in the back of his mind that if he told them about how he'd been kicked out of a girl's room as if they were all just a bunch of _twelve year olds_ , they'd start to make fun of him. And after they had been the only people to have his back more than just once ever since the Cass ordeal, he didn't really want to lose their support.

_(I don't like being treated like some kid, Cass! Just 'cause I ain't as tall as a freakin' sky scraper don't meant I'm some freakin' brat!)_

_(... Enzo... What in the world are you ravin' on about now?)_

_(... Kurt Angle kicked me outta the bar 'cause we got a show tomorrow...)_

Right now, Enzo found himself lounging around the room he'd been allowed to stay in. Cesaro and Sheamus had gone off to do something or another, he didn't really know, and had left him alone.

"Don't know why they keep me around..." The man muttered to an empty room as he picked himself up from the couch, then huffed as he hunched in on himself. "Gotta hate me to never stick around..."

Sure, the men allowed him to stay in the same room as them. But they didn't actually try to make conversation. Nor did they try to get to know him. They just kept to themselves and didn't really try to say much other than a couple of questions to make sure he wasn't about to die.

"Maybe they just feel sorry for me..." Enzo offered himself as an explanation, only to shrug and finally get up.

Sheamus seemed to kind of hate him. He was an intense dude that didn't really speak much. And when he did, he just said a few, blunt things. Never more than a few syllables per sentence. But the way he was always glaring made Enzo feel as if he truly hated being anywhere near the Certified G. And Cesaro was just a tiny bit less intense, spoke a tiny bit more, but never seemed to really _want_ to talk.

So... If they didn't like him... Just why in the world were they helping him out? It wasn't as if he had ever done anything nice for them, he and Cass had strayed clear from the older men any time it wasn't absolutely necessary for them to see each other. Both men were destructive forces of nature on their own, much more so when they happened to work together. And being the green guys on the roster, straight from NXT, Cass and Enzo had decided to not poke any bears... Well, at least not _those_ bears.

As he continued to mull over just _why_ the men had accepted him into their lives, Enzo felt his phone begin to vibrate within his pants' pocket. So he fished it out of its confines, looked at the lit up screen, and smiled softly.

"Ey, Finn! How you doing?"

On the other line, Enzo could hear the crackle of what sounded, normally enough, like a bag of potato chips getting rumpled up. Then a soft yet cheery voice spoke up, _"I'm fine, Enzo. But, really, the true question right now should be if you're alright, lad."_

Finn had always been a nice enough guy. A great friend to have, too. Even when he was busy, the guy would take time out of his hectic schedule to make sure that his real friends were nice and safe. The only reason why he had not been able to keep a close eye on Enzo recently had been because of his recently begun feud with Elias Sampson.

"You know me, dude, I'm always good!" Enzo tried to assure his friend, only for the smile he knew Finn couldn't see to turn sour and begin to form into a frown. "Well... Maybe I ain't _completely_ good."

_"Alexa told me you were being forced to room with Cass. Have you actually been staying with him?"_

"Course not!" Enzo grunted, then threw himself back onto the couch, "I was able to convince Sheamus and Cesaro to let me room with them."

For a few tense seconds of silence, Enzo found himself sucking on his bottom lip. It wasn't that he was worried about what Finn would think, but... Well, no, yeah, that's what happened. He was terrified of what his friend would think.

_"Sheamus and Cesaro?"_

Because it came through a phone line, Enzo wasn't able to exactly pin point the emotion that colored Finn's words. But it sounded as if the man was either confused or completely taken aback.

"Yeah."

_"You mean the Tag Team Champions?"_

"Yessir."

_"You mean the men that won the Championship gold from the Hardys? The Celtic Warrior and Swiss Super-"_

With a huff of frustration, Enzo threw his legs and left arm up, although he kept his right arm right beside his ear so he could continue to talk through the phone. "You got wax in your ears or somethin', Bálor? Yeah, I'm rooming with the Tag Team Champions!"

_"Why in the world are you sharing a room with those two?"_

The sudden shout forced Enzo to pull the phone away from his ears. Sure, he liked to be loud. But he didn't want to lose all possibility of hearing in just one ear. "Cause no one else woulda let me room with 'em!"

_"You could have asked me, you stupid goblin!"_

At this Enzo made an expression with his own face that felt to him like a cross between a smile and a grimace. Then he reminded the man, "Cause last time we roomed together you swore you'd never room with me ever again. Or did you forget how we almost got suspended because'a our wild partyin' ways?"

There were sounds of spluttering, then Finn admitted, _"Alright... Fine... We're dangerous together... But you could have asked anybody else. There are other, less dangerous, and much less prone to violence wrestlers that would have helped you out."_

No. There weren't. Enzo had spent a good hour of his life skulking around catering to see if anybody was willing to help him out. But he always received the same answers: 'Sorry, already got a roommate. And the room's already cramped enough.', 'We're not staying at the same hotel as you. Sorry.', or (which was his personal favorite) 'I would... But I kind of hate you... So I won't.'

But it wasn't like Enzo was about tell his friend about the horrible experience he'd had trying to find a room. Finn was already worried enough after having to swoop in to help him fend off the Revival a few days ago. He didn't need to worry even more now that the roster was showing just how little they actually liked a man with a personality as eccentric as Enzo's.

"They were the nicest about their offer." Enzo gave as his only explanation, then said, "Hey, there's no need to worry about me. I'm Enzo Amore! Certified G, Bonafied Stud- How you doin'?"

Even though he'd tried, Enzo just couldn't bring himself to force his usual confidence into the words he said. He wasn't feeling it. And it worried him to no end that he wouldn't find it by tomorrow.

How could he face a night of RAW without any confidence? He just wouldn't be able to...

 _"Enzo,"_ Finn breathed out in an almost scolding tone, _"look, I have to go right now. But tomorrow we're going to meet up backstage and talk all this out. Is that okay?"_

Enzo's answer was a reluctant, "... Yeah."

Then the conversation cut off and Enzo was left alone with only silence and his thoughts as his companions once again.

Although the silence didn't last for as long as it had the first time around. Because Sheamus and Cesaro decided to walk in at the moment, twin frowns of annoyance marring their faces as they walked in with bags of what was (hopefully) food.

"Yous two okay?" Enzo asked almost hesitantly as he stood up from the couch, trying to gage whether it was a good idea to walk closer to the men or just stay where he stood.

Sure, they had been nice enough to let him room with them for the past few days. But they weren't friends of his. And they could easily kick him out or beat him up because of whatever frustration it was that they were feeling. So he should really play it safe unless he _really_ wanted to find himself all alone in the WWE.

"Just what was it that you saw in that blunderin' ex-teammate of yours?" Sheamus suddenly snarled out, sounding so angered and annoyed that Enzo took a step back just to make sure he wouldn't get hurt.

It took him a moment to process what it was that he had said. But then his mind ran through the words and the order they had been said in. And he couldn't help but frown in worry.

"You ain't 'bout to throw me back to those waters, are ya?"

Enzo highly doubted he'd be able to survive having to go back to Big Cass. He couldn't really see himself being able to survive another heartbreak like the one that had come at the same moment Cass' boot had crashed into his face. And that was exactly what would happen if he was forced to crawl back to Big Cass even after the man had made his thoughts on their rupture more than clear.

Sheamus glared and Enzo had the feeling that he might have said the wrong thing. But then Cesaro's hand fell on his partner's shoulder and pushed him back, dark eyes shining with annoyance and what looked to be pity (Which Enzo refused to believe because he did _not_ want to be pitied).

"Not at all. But we ran into him out there." With a heavy sigh, the Swiss Superman walked up to Enzo and offered him one of the bags that smelled wonderfully enticing. "He may have said a few things that got Sheamus riled up."

Enzo was left stunned at these words. So much so that he didn't really notice how he grabbed the bag. He just stared at Sheamus in complete disbelief.

"Big Cass?" He questioned, "Actually looked for beef?" Then the blonde shook his head, "Nah, there ain't no way. You see, Big Cass ain't the Smack Talker Skywalker," he pointed at himself, "that there is me. See, Cass ain't the kind to go 'round bitin' people's heads off or lookin' for trouble. He's too smart for that."

Looking for trouble was _nothing_ like the Big Cass he knew. And if he knew one thing, it was that Big Cass... Had betrayed him...

A frown came over Enzo's features at this sudden realization and he began to feel unbelievably _alone_... He didn't really know much about his former partner, did he? 'Cause he'd thought that the man would never turn on him, that they'd be Enzo and Cass for the rest of their career... But he had been wrong.

If rain clouds of sorrow could form over someone's head, Enzo was sure that he'd been drowning in the water by now.

"He insulted you." Sheamus answered in an almost strained voice, then shook his head and glared down at Enzo. "Do you truly think that Cass isn't capable of picking fights by himself? Enzo, you're not the only one stupid enough to get himself in trouble."

Enzo, for what seemed like the hundredth time since he'd been helped by these two, swallowed down the urge to tell them how he did _not_ look for trouble. Because, seriously, _that_ was a fight he was more than aware of being a losing one.

"Well, yeah, he can get into rumble pretty easy," Enzo admitted, raising his left hand to scratch at his neck, "but he just ain't the kind to look around for trouble... That don't sound like Cass at all..."

Cesaro and Sheamus remained quiet for a few seconds. Then Antonio, after having stared at Enzo long and hard, walked up to the younger male and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't I tell you a story, Enzo?"

"Uh..." Enzo blinked up at the taller man with confusion and trepidation clear on his face, "Hmm..."

"Just tell 'im, Cesaro." Sheamus grumbled, "Maybe _that'll_ spark a fire under his arse."

With a nod towards his partner, Antonio placed a hand on Enzo's left shoulder and began to lead him towards the balcony of the hotel room, where there were two chairs set up with a small table in between them. Enzo allowed himself to be pushed around, already extremely used to it because of the way these two men seemed to unknowingly direct him to many of the places they went.

Once they had settled down, Cesaro began to open his bag of food, which prompted Enzo to do the same. A few minutes after Sheamus walked out with three bottles of water, placed two on the table, then leaned against the railing of the balcony to eat his sandwich.

Enzo didn't know just what it was that Antonio Cesaro was going to talk about. But from the way his face scrunched up in thought and his eyes narrowed with slight irritation, the New Jersey native knew he was in for quite the tale.

..~..~..

Please review!


	4. Cesaro's Chapter

It was no secret that he wasn't thrilled to have Enzo around. But it wasn't for the reasons he was sure Sheamus suspected.

The little runt was actually rather tolerable. Even though he was an annoying little shit when he was around people he trusted he didn't wholly trust him or Sheamus. So he wasn't his usual, flamboyant, _irritating_ self when they were together. Cesaro really couldn't hate him for his boisterous ways because they were barely ever shown when around him.

And he wasn't petty enough to carry a grudge of one car ride of lost sleep. No matter what Sheamus might think, _this_ was not the reason why Cesaro didn't really want to be around Enzo.

He didn't want to _care_ about Enzo Amore. All he needed in his life, at this very moment, were Sheamus and their tag titles. But if Enzo somehow managed to weasel his way into their lives, then there was no doubt in Cesaro's mind that he'd become protective of him. It was just the kind of person he was: Someone that kept all who mattered to him safe.

Enzo had this oddity about him... A kind of air around him that made him _look_ like some kind of pup. And when he had a pout on his face, he looked _so much_ like a kicked puppy that it shouldn't have been humanly possible. And it was this very oddity that let Cesaro know that, if he let his guard down, he'd end up actually caring about what happened to the younger male.

He'd experienced a slight change of heart in his wishes to stay as detached from Enzo as possible thanks to Big Cass.

"So 'Zo's hanging around youse now, huh?"

"What's it to you, fella?"

Sheamus had squared his shoulders as soon as he'd turned to face the large, long haired male. Cesaro just followed along for the sake of keeping his partner from getting into trouble outside of the ring.

Sure, they had food in their hands that might have spoiled, but he had been sure that a few minutes wouldn't have hurt. So he'd just stood there and allowed Cass' reasons for having suddenly stopped them to be revealed.

"Oh, nothin'," Cass had shrugged, then smirked in a manner that didn't seem _right_ , "just wanted to make sure that the rumors flyin' 'round backstage are real or just a bunch'a lies."

"Well, not that it actually matters to you anymore," Cesaro cleared his throat, making Cass' blue eyes turn on him, "your little gnome has been rooming with us for the past few days. But I don't really understand why you're asking about him."

"You _did_ try to give him some foot related dentistry only a couple of nights ago. So, really, you're the last person that should even _try_ to question us about Enzo."

Sheamus had already become unbelievably protective of Enzo. Even though they hadn't really talked about the newest addition to their close unit, Cesaro knew for a fact that Sheamus already liked the kid too much. And after a betrayal like Cass', Sheamus would undoubtedly want to keep pain from coming back into Enzo's life.

Sheamus, Cesaro had figured out over their partnership, had a bit of a white knight complex. He enjoyed swooping in when someone was in need of comfort and a helping hand. It wasn't extreme enough to make Antonio worry. But there was no denying that Sheamus had been drawn to Enzo because of the recent pain he'd wound up going through.

Aside from that, Sheamus was a man that enjoyed having upbeat people around him. He fed off of their energy. Antonio wasn't completely sure if his Irish partner was aware of this fact, but it was somewhat hard to miss when Sheamus clearly had the time of his life whenever he was around the more energetic competitors. Even more so when they were wrestling together or against each other.

Big Cass had shrugged his shoulders noncommittally then crossed his arms over his chest. "Eh, just wanted to find out some truths. Didn't think there was anyone 'round back willin' to put up with 'Zo for long."

Cesaro hadn't really understood why it was that Big Cass had been trying to get a reaction out of them. The big man didn't really have much of a reason to be talking to them if he hadn't wanted to pick a fight. But if he had, he certainly was doing a good job of it. Sheamus had looked as if he had been ready to punch him square in the jaw.

"Well, now you know." Sheamus had hissed, "Now why don't you continue on your way 'fore I make you regret ever having stopped to talk with us?"

Cass slowly had moved his hands up so they were in front of his chest. It was a gesture that would normally be seen as disarming, for keepings one's hands up like this was usually taken as someone not being out to cause any harm. But in the manner Cass had raised his hands, coupled with the badly hidden smirk that played on his lips, it had been clear to Antonio that this was just a show of disrespect from the younger man. A mocking motion, really.

"Oh, I'm not lookin' for no trouble." The man may have said this, but his eyes had narrowed in a way that most definitely spoke of looking for trouble. "Just wanted to see if things actually were going on like I heard backstage... So, how'd it go? Did you offer him food or somethin'?"

Antonio had not been able to stop himself from quirking an eyebrow at the sudden force of the question. It was as if Cass _truly_ wanted to find out about this. But he also seemed as if he was trying to down play his curiosity. Which had been (and still was) rather odd.

"Why are you curious about it?"

"Because that's how it always goes with lost pups like 'Zo." Cass had shrugged noncommittally once more, although this time there wasn't as much ease to it as the first. "You shake a little bit'a food in front'a their faces, offer 'em some protection or safety or somethin', an' then they're followin' you around like your very own parasite."

Cass' tone had been completely spiteful. Cesaro had known that this was a man with a chip on his shoulder wanting to make his point clear. But what exactly his point was supposed to have been, the man hadn't been completely sure.

"So... What?" Antonio asked, "Are you here to tell us to stay away from Enzo?"

His disbelief at the truly unbelievable idea had been more than clear from his tone of voice. But then Cass had just shook his head.

"Psh," Cass had ease and amusement seep back into his body language, "I couldn't care less about what you do to him. But I thought maybe I'd try bein' nice an' all to youse after the kindness you've shown in taking in a stray like him: Don't take him in."

Really, there was no _logical_ reason for Cass to be strutting up to him and Sheamus to speak to any of them. If he really was over and done with Enzo Amore, then he shouldn't have been asking around about his current status.

But he _had been_. He had faced two men that could easily knock him out and beat him up if they had wished to do so. Even though he was a strong man, both Sheamus and Cesaro were more than capable of holding their own in a fight. And there were two of them while there was only one Cass.

"He's all nice an' cute in the beginning, I ain't taking that away from him." Cass had said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "But he'll quickly become a hassle. He'll latch onto youse an' never let you go. Like a _tick_."

The more Cass had talked, the more angered Sheamus had become. But, at the same time, the more Cesaro had become confused as to what was being said.

Really, this didn't sound like someone that didn't care at all about what was happening with the tag team partner he had betrayed. If anything, he had sounded like he wanted to make Enzo sound so horrible that neither Sheamus or Cesaro would want to continue interacting with him.

"Really?" Sheamus had hissed, "How about you stop talking before I show you how much of a hassle _I_ can be?"

Cass had wisely taken a couple of steps away from Sheamus upon the Irishman having risen to his true height. And his eyes had flickered away from the men in front of him and to his back, as if to make sure that the path behind him was clear if he had needed to run off.

"Look, I ain't lookin' to start nothin,"

"Then get the hell away from us."

Cass had frowned at Sheamus' growl, then sighed, "Fine, fine... I know when I'm not wanted." And he had then begun to walk away. Although he had stopped a few steps away, turned to them both once more, and had said one final warning, "Just sayin', don't be surprised if you ain't able to get away from Enzo after a few days. He doesn't know when he's out stayed his welcome."

After that, the man had wisely scurried away from a borderline seething Sheamus.

Antonio had been left having to deal with a Sheamus that wanted to rip a man's arms off.

It wasn't that it bothered Cesaro to hear such things being said about Enzo. Really, he couldn't grow too angry because he still didn't care too much about the man. But... Well... It just wasn't fair to a man that wasn't even around to protect himself getting insulted by someone he had once trusted so well.

... It reminded him a lot of a situation he had been in once before... It left a bad taste in Cesaro's mouth to just think about what had happened to him not so long ago.

After he'd been able to calm Sheamus down by just a tiny bit, they wound up returning to their shared hotel room to eat. There they had found Enzo lounging on the couch that had been his bed. And he'd jumped up from the couch in a fashion so eager that Antonio pictured him with dog-like ears and tail for a few seconds.

They'd talked a bit. And now they were seated in the balcony that came with the hotel room.

Really, Cesaro didn't want to care one single bit about Enzo. But the man was just so self-depreciating... Did he truly think that Cass was so good that he would not pick a bone with random people? Did he truly think that Big Cass was a level headed individual? Surely he couldn't be after the way he'd taken out his frustrations on a tag team partner that had risked life and limb dozens of times for the success of their tag team.

A frown pulled at Cesaro's lips as he picked his words carefully, all the while Enzo watched him intently.

"There once was a tag team called the Real Americans." Cesaro finally began, wishing to keep this conversation as brief as possible. "They were a great tag team. They managed to get rather far, even. Or, managed to. Past tense."

It wasn't that Antonio was deeply troubled by his old teammate's betrayal. He'd actually seen it coming. He had known that Swagger was eventually going to break, fed up with all of the stress he felt had been dumped upon him suddenly. They hadn't won anything major and it was the curse of unsuccessful tag teams to eventually break apart in rather violent ways. The only thing that still bothered him to this day was Jack's insistence of everything bad having happened to them simply because he had thought Cesaro didn't try 'hard enough'.

"Until one night one half of this team decided to turn on his brother."

Enzo's eyebrows were drawn in with confusion as he stared at Antonio, "Uh... Why're you tellin' me all'a this? We all know what happened with you an' that Swagger jerk."

Cesaro sent him a sharp look that had Enzo immediately closing his mouth. And then, pleased with the man's silence, Antonio continued, "Jack Swagger put me in an ankle lock to take out his frustrations. He was angry because we hadn't been able to win anything. And he said some rather accusatory and hurtful things."

Enzo shifted in his chair, as if ready to say something. But he remained quiet.

"So I retaliated. And I made myself more than clear: I wasn't about to get pushed around by a man that thought he was better than me." Antonio narrowed his eyes at this point, "He thought he could turn on me because he was not satisfied with his own status in life. So I beat him up every single chance I was able to. And I even took away the title he wished to win."

Quite frankly, Big Cass was a confusing puzzle. On one hand, he sounded as if he was completely sure about not wanting Enzo in his life any longer. But then he pulled a stunt like telling Sheamus and Cesaro to stay away from him (under the supposed guise of wanting to help them). It didn't seem right to Antonio. Just like it wasn't right to have Enzo still so attached to a man that had _attacked_ him.

Because Enzo was still clearly attached to the double-crossing bastard. And that just wouldn't do.

Cesaro still didn't want to become attached to Enzo Amore. He didn't want to care about the flamboyant and selfless idiot. But he felt bad that the kid still looked at Cass as if he were some great hero.

Pity made the man talk to Enzo. And pity made him continue to speak to further explain himself.

"Don't stand around and feel sorry for yourself. Don't shuffle your feet and wait to see if Cass comes back to you. He doesn't _deserve_ for you to wait for him." Cesaro leaned back in his chair at this point, then crossed his arms over his chest. "He attacked you. _Twice_."

Enzo was extremely confused. His face was scrunched up in a way that could only be taken as complete confusion. But before he could ask whatever it was that was bothering him, Sheamus spoke up.

"You, fella, need to let go of any self-pity you might have. Get _angry_." The Irishman snarled, then smirked at the man that was taken aback by his words. "Big Cass talked shit 'bout you. It's about time you started talking shit about _him_."

Enzo then asked just what the hell had been said to make Sheamus so angry. So the Irishman began to tell him about what had been said in the past meeting, all the while Cesaro remained quiet and just watched as he ate.

The more Sheamus spoke, the angrier Enzo became. And the angrier Enzo became, the better the man felt about himself.

Alright... Anger was a good sign. It meant that Enzo was finally beginning to see that Cass wasn't the only thing to be found in his life. And by the time Sheamus had finished telling Enzo about everything that Cass had said about him, the younger male was jumping up from his chair, snarling about what he'd do to the seven-foot giant when he got his hands on him, all the while completely ignoring the food that had been brought to him.

..~..~..

Hope you all liked it! Please remember to review!


End file.
